memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Shenkarow
|birthplace = Torrance, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Voice performer |characters = }} Justin Moran Shenkarow is an actor and voice artist who provided background voices for J.J. Abrams' . His voice can be heard during battle scenes and he also had to learn and study the Klingon language for the film. Personal Shenkarow was born in Torrance, California and has started his acting career as a child actor at the age of nine. In 2001 he graduated from the Stanford University with a BA in Business and also studied art history one year in Paris, France. Since 2004 he has been a member of the Screen Actors Guild Board and for several years he is the National Chairman of the Young Performer's Committee at the Screen Actors Guild. Throughout his career he earned several awards and nominations, including two Screen Actors Guild Award nominations for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series as part of the cast of Picket Fences in 1995 and 1996 and four Young Artist Award nominations between 1992 and 1995. Shenkarow founded the production company "Shake That Fro Productions" for which he directed and starred in three short films and which has several productions in development. The short films include the comedy The Best Christmas Ever (2006) on which he served as co-writer, producer, executive producer, and actor, and the crime film Decoy (2006) as director, executive producer, and producer along with Star Trek: New Voyages actor Ben Tolpin. Acting career Shenkarow's first acting credit was the 1989 television comedy Dad's a Dog followed by guest roles in Who's the Boss? (1990) and the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990, starring James Avery) and the television drama A Family for Joe (1990, with Barbara Babcock and Nikki Cox). Between 1991 and 1992 he portrayed Simon Holmes, best friend to lead character Marshall Teller in 19 episodes of the mystery series Eerie, Indiana in which fellow Trek actors Francis Guinan, Jason Marsden, and Gregory Itzin also had recurring roles. After the series was cancelled, Shenkarow took over the part of Matthew Brock, son of the sheriff and lead character in 's award winning drama series Picket Fences which ran four seasons until 1996. Fellow Trek actors Ray Walston, Kelly Connell, Roy Brocksmith, Leigh Taylor-Young, Michael Keenan, Lisa Chess, Sam Anderson, and Cristine Rose were also among the regular and recurring cast. Beside his regular work on the two television series, Shenkarow performed in a few other productions such as the comedy The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them (1992, with Mitchell Ryan, Aaron Lustig, John DeMita, and Amanda Foreman) followed by guest roles in the television series Profiler (1998, with Dennis Christopher), Home Improvement (1998, with Courtney Peldon and Kaj-Erik Eriksen), Boston Public (2001, starring Jeri Ryan), and Strong Medicine (2003, with Adam Grimes). Further acting work includes the television horror film House of the Dead 2 (2005, with James Parks, Mark A. Altman, and David Mattey), the horror comedy Comdey Hell (2006, with J.C. Brandy, Marty Rackham, Jim O'Heir, and Christopher Allen Nelson), the short drama Tears (2006), the Aliens in America pilot episode (2007, with Amy Pietz), and more recently the drama Fuel (2009). Voice work Since 1992, Shenkarow has provided his voice to animated series, television, and film productions. His first film was the animated television special It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown! in 1992 in which he voiced the leading character . Noley Thornton also provided her voice to this production. He lent his voice to characters in the series Batman (1992), Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (1994), Beethoven (1994-1995, with Brian George), The Little Mermaid (1994, with Kenneth Mars), Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996, with Salli Richardson-Whitfield and W. Morgan Sheppard), 101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997, with Pamela Adlon, Frank Welker, David L. Lander, and Michael McKean), Hey Arnold! (1996-1997, with Rick Fitts, Dan Butler, and Olivia Hack), Life with Louie (1995-1998, with Tommy Hinkley), and Recess (1999, with Rickey D'Shon Collins, Pamela Adlon, and Frank Welker). Further voice work includes the video games Shadow of Memories (2001), Gurumin (2004), Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006, with Tim Russ), and Lost Planet: Colonies (2008, also with Tim Russ), the animated projects Lloyd in Space (2001-2003, with Michelle Horn, Diedrich Bader, Clancy Brown, and Brian George), Recess: School's Out (2001, with Rickey D'Shon Collins, Pamela Adlon, Diedrich Bader, Andrea Martin, Ron Glass, Clancy Brown, Tony Jay, and Clyde Kusatsu), Totally Spies! (2002), Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002, with Paul Sorvino, Christopher Lloyd, Vincent Schiavelli, and Olivia Hack), Kim Possible (2004, with Tahj Mowry, Earl Boen, and Frank Welker), Barnyard (2006, with Nicholas Guest), W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2006), and The Emperor's New School (2007). In addition, Shenkarow provided his voice to the ADR loop group as background voice for movies such as 's horror film Scream (1996), the comedy Our Lips Are Sealed (2000, with Jack Blessing), the comedy Grandma's Boy (2006), the comedy American Pie Presents The Naked Mile (2006), the comedy Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006, with Ian Abercrombie, Greg Ellis, and Diz White), the drama Knocked Up (2007), the drama The Jane Austen Book Club (2007, with Richard Miro), and more recently the science fiction remake The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008, with Courtney Peldon, Steve Kehela, and Rif Hutton), the comedy Bride Wars (2009, with Lynnanne Zager), and the superhero prequel X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009, with Patrick Stewart). External links *JustinShenkarow.com – official site * * * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Voice performers